I Hid the Body
by FickleArtist
Summary: Chester receives some alarming text messages after work. Same Age AU


Quietly the young man cursed his luck at accidentally pissing off one of those people who thought the entire universe revolved around them. One of the couples he was waiting on asked him his opinion on something and he'd politely given it. Problem was his opinion had disagreed with the man's. He'd tried to soothe the man's anger but then his manager had come over. Judging by the glare he was getting, something was being taken off their bill. With a sigh he made his way back to the kitchen to take a moment to compose himself before checking on his other customers. The blonde could feel his manager glaring daggers at the back of his head for upsetting the man and for having to give away food. Well at least things can't get any- DAMMIT DON'T JINX – too late.

His phone chose that precise moment to chime as loudly as it could to tell him he'd received a new text message. Had it only waited a few more seconds he'd have been in the kitchen and it wouldn't have mattered but no it had to be right then. How had it happened anyway? He was careful to turn it on silent every day before coming into work. Then he remembered that last night he'd had his best friend and – oh that bitch was going to pay for this next time he saw her. (Okay so that was an empty threat, she scared the hell out of him, but it made him feel better to make the threat.)

A quick glance at his phone while he turned it off showed that the message was from an unknown number. Weird, must be a wrong number again. Just like that time a woman texted him thinking he was her fiancé, sounded like she'd upset whoever the poor guy was and was trying to beg him to forgive her. Enough, he needed to focus and get back to work before his asshole boss fired him. Slipping it back into his pocket the blonde took an order out to another table.

Once his shift was finally over with no more mishaps, Chester McBadbat turned his phone back on with every intention of texting his best friend about his shitty night, and to complain about the brunette's girlfriend somehow making his phone go off. However the notification about the new text was still up so he decided to read that first even though it was probably nothing, maybe it was another part of the pranking war he'd was having with Timmy and Vicky.

_I have the money and hid the body_

For a brief moment it caught him off guard. That was a pretty serious thing to joke about until he remembered the people he was friends with. Chuckling he planned on going along with it, after all it was most likely the redhead messing with him.

** You better not have left any trace, that would make you another loose end to clean up **

_ No witnesses, no mistakes, nothing that would lead back to us_

Okay, that was….weird. Maybe if he tripped her up she'd quit it.

** How'd you decide to get rid of the body? **

_ How I do my job is none of your damn business. Hurry up and find another client. _

What the hell? It wasn't like her to keep up a prank call or text if the other person played along. She said it wasn't fun once they did, which was why Chester was rarely the target of such pranks when there were other, far more gullible individuals (those being A.J., Sanjay, and Elmer). Whatever, he'd just ignore any more messages from the number.

On his way home Chester heard his cell chime several more times. It wasn't until he was back in his apartment that he finally looked at them. They were all from the mystery number, and the sender had gotten angrier with each text.

_ Where are we meeting up? _

_ Hurry up and answer me dumbass, we have to ditch these cells _

_ Making me nervous not answering _

_ Bitch you better answer before I put a bullet in your head _

"What the hell is she doing?" This was definitely overkill for one prank that obviously wasn't working

More texts arrived, now the mystery number was threatening to hunt whoever they were trying to contact down, even kill them. Shit, maybe this wasn't a prank! A bit shaken by some of the newest messages, all graphically describing his death, the blonde dialed his best friend's number to put a stop to this.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end sounded tired.

"Dude tell that crazy girlfriend of your's to quit with the texts, it's not cool."

"What're you talking about? She's been sleeping all day, she's sick."

"Haha, real funny man." He said sarcastically.

"Chester I'm serious. She took too much medicine this morning and has been out cold ever since."

Shaking, the blonde jumped as his phone chimed once again. What was he going to do? This person was threatening to kill another person. He needed to go to the police but what if they thought he was in on it or that this was some sick prank? As all of these thoughts went through his head he repeated them to his friend. It was only once he began to get hysterical that he realized Timmy was no longer trying to calm him down but was stifling a cough or something. Wait no, not a cough…was he laughing?! In the background he could hear another person laughing weakly.

"Pay up, told you I could scare him shitless." Timmy said between laughs.

"Fine, but you're a shitty best friend." Vicky sounded as if she had just woken up, voice thick with sleep and weak from her illness.

"…You're both assholes." Chester hung up.


End file.
